I'm No Sweet Dream, But I'm A Hell Of A Night
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Aline and Helen slip away from their friends' wedding for some alone time. Oneshot. Title is from the song Nightmare by Halsey.


Aline and Helen stumbled out of the room where Alec and Magnus' wedding reception was being held, holding hands and giggling. They'd both had a bit too much champagne and after a rather steamy makeout session on the dance floor, Meliorn had approached and suggested the two of them find a dark corner to work out their frustrations in because the sexual tension was beginning to turn _him_ on. Helen flushed slightly at her friend's blunt words but Aline had grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the winding hallways of the New York Institute.

"Where are we going?" Helen giggled as she let Aline drag her along.

"Almost there," Aline winked at her as they turned a corner. Helen let out a huff as they entered the greenhouse, gazing around in awe as the Seelie side of her was soothed and grounded by the plants' presence.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, turning back to Aline.

"I thought you'd like it," Aline smiled, looking uncharacteristically shy as she bit her lip.

Helen was overcome by an onslaught of emotion, gripping Aline's face in her hands and kissing her deeply.

Aline moaned, quickly taking control of the kiss and backing her against the wall, relishing the sharp intake of breath she got from Helen in response.

She pulled away and pushed Helen's hair back from her face, her fingertips grazing her ear causing a slight shudder. Aline raised an eyebrow at that, a sly smile spreading across her lips as she gently traced the pointed tip, her grin widening when Helen moaned quietly.

"I knew it," she stated triumphantly, tracing the ear again, enjoying the way Helen shivered and pressed closer to her.

"Tease," Helen whispered half-heartedly, eyes closed as she leaned into the gentle touches.

"You don't seem to mind," Aline said softly. Something in her voice made Helen open her eyes.

"I don't," she said softly, keeping eye contact as she slowly leaned in, moaning happily as Aline closed the remaining space between them impatiently, locking their mouths together and pressing her girlfriend harder against the wall.

They embraced feverishly, giggling and moaning between kisses as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Aline sighed happily as Helen's mouth moved to her neck, kissing and biting the smooth skin as her fingers dug into her hips.

"Helen..." she whispered raggedly, bringing her mouth back to hers and kissing her deeply before pulling back.

"I wanna try something..." she said in response to Helen's confused look. She gripped the hem of Helen's dress in her fist, slowly pushing it up her thighs and she lowered herself to her knees.

"Aline!" Helen's shocked gasp was part admonishment, part moan as Aline gently bit her inner thigh. She let out a shaky breath as Aline's fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear.

"We may be hidden from plain sight, but we're still totally exposed if someone walks in..." Helen whispered, shivering as Aline pulled her panties down slowly, lightly scratching with her nails as she went.

"Do you want me to stop?" Aline asked, smirking knowingly at Helen's flushed skin and heaving chest.

"_Angel_, no..." Helen's whimper was instantaneous and Aline grinned widely before burying her face between Helen's legs.

"Shit!" Helen gasped, pressing her fist against her mouth to muffle her moans and stepping apart to spread her legs wider.

Aline moaned softly at the taste of her girlfriend's arousal, dragging her tongue along her wet slit and dipping it inside of her, greedy for more of the sweet nectar. She felt Helen's nails digging into her scalp and it spurred her on, holding her hips firm against her mouth.

"Aline... So good..." Helen whimpered, squirming against her hold. Aline moved her hands to grasp Helen's ass, firmly massaging the globes before dipping one finger between her cheeks and brushing lightly over her asshole. Helen jerked at that, bending her knees slightly to press herself harder against Aline's mouth.

"_Yes_," she hissed, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm close... I'm _so_ close..."

"I've got you, baby..." Aline whispered before diving back in, trapping Helen's clit between her lips and flicking it rapidly with her tongue.

"Ohh!" Helen squeaked, raising up on her toes as her back tensed and her thighs started to shake. She tipped her head back against the wall as she panted desperately. She just needed a little more...

Her eyes flew open on a gasp as Aline slipped a finger between her cheeks again, firmly pressing against her puckered rosebud and circling it slowly. It was her undoing and seconds later, she was coming hard.

_"Fuck!"_ she choked out, mouth falling open in a wordless cry as Aline continued to lick her through her orgasm, only stopping when Helen reached down and pushed her head away from her twitching hips.

Aline smiled sweetly up at her, the expression seeming so out of place considering their position and what they'd just done. She pulled Helen's panties back up, straightening her dress and then standing to straighten her own, making eye contact as she deliberately slowly licked her lips.

"Fuck, I love you..." Helen blurted out, her eyes going wide as she realized what she'd said.

Aline just leaned in and kissed her deeply. Helen moaned as she tasted herself on Aline's tongue before the dark haired girl pulled away again.

"I love you, too," she said softly, her eyes sparkling.

They stayed there for a while, loosely embracing as their foreheads leaned together, Aline's hands running up and down Helen's back as the girl recovered. When her legs felt steady, she shifted, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss against Aline's soft mouth.

"We should get back in there," Aline smiled ruefully, already taking a step back and reaching for Helen's hand.

"What about you?" Helen asked, still slightly breathless.

Aline shook her head smiling.

"I'm fine. And we've been gone long enough, I don't wanna risk my mom coming to find us."

"_That_ would be interesting," Helen joked, taking Aline's hand and allowing her to lead them back to the reception, stopping them and pulling her close as they reached the doors.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later," Helen whispered in her ear, biting the lobe lightly before pulling back.

Aline shivered at the promise in her voice, turning and kissing her hard.

"You better..."


End file.
